Historias de dolor y amor
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: Bueno estas historias, ADVIERTO, solo son de tragedia, asi que el quiera o gusta leer esta invitado. Por cierto tambien estan narradas en poesias (solo espero que esten bien hechas)
1. Chapter 1: Ace y Mirra

Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Verdadero amor.**_

_Un joven como cualquiera,_

_Enamorado estaba_

_De una bella muchacha_

_Que el corazón le robaba._

_Antes de avanzar_

_Su nombre les dirá_

_Aquel chico era Ace_

_De cabello verde y morena piel._

_La chica la cual amaba_

_Se llamaba Mira_

_De bellos ojos_

_Y linda sonrisa._

_Con ella soñaba_

_Por ella vivía_

_Para ella escribía_

_Unas dulces poesías._

_Amigos desde siempre_

_Compañeros de vida_

_Aunque el joven_

_Su amor le pedía._

_Ese tierno secreto_

_No se animaba a decir_

_Por que ya sabía_

_Que no le correspondía._

_Pero un día como cualquiera_

_De su cuarto salio_

_Decidido a confesarle_

_Todo su amor._

_Fue hacia su casa,_

_Ella no estaba_

_Decidió buscarla_

_Sin saber donde encontrarla._

_Después de mucho andar_

_Diviso esa bella melena_

_Sabía perfectamente_

_Que de ella era._

_Al acercarse descubrió_

_Que con un chico estaba_

_Creyó que eran amigos_

_Pero de amistad no se trataba._

_Una imagen dolorosa_

_Logro visualizar_

_Como aquel chico_

_La logro besar._

_Pensó que era un sueño_

_Quería despertar_

_Pero esa era_

_La triste realidad._

_Se alejo del lugar_

_Con ese triste recuerdo_

_Se culpaba a si mismo_

_Por no haberle dicho te quiero._

_Se sintió destruido_

_Con el alma abandonada_

_Y su corazón_

_Ya no sentía nada._

_Esa horrible tristeza_

_Esa gran depresión_

_Lo llevo a cometer_

_Su más grande error._

_Sentado en la azotea_

_De un edificio estaba_

_Recordando por última vez_

_A su bella amada._

"_Te amo Mira"_

_Fue lo último que dijo_

_Antes de caer_

_Al duro y frío piso._

_Su cuerpo joven_

_Al hospital se envío_

_E informaron a sus amigos_

_Que Ace murió._

_Lo hizo por una razón_

_Para que sanara su dolor_

_El que fue ocasionado_

_Por la dueña de su corazón._

_Mira se entero_

_Y no lo soporto_

_Pues con varias pastillas_

_Ella se mato._

_Ella lo amaba_

_Era el hombre de su vida_

_La persona que le devolvía_

_Toda la alegría._

_Amor de jóvenes_

_Amor incomprendido_

_Que por miedos y temores_

_Termino en suicidio._

_Si alguno hubiera hablado_

_Y dicho lo que sentía_

_Esta gran tragedia_

_Nunca ocurriría._

_Su vida fue_

_Como la de Romeo y Julieta_

_Una triste historia_

_De amor y tragedia._

_En la otra vida_

_De nuevo se encontraron_

_Y el le explico_

_Que de ella estaba enamorado._

_Ella lo miro_

_Y luego le explico_

_Que lo que pasó en el parque_

_No era más que un error._

_Después de su declaración_

_De novios estaban_

_Y prometieron amarse_

_Sin importarles que pasara._

_Una historia de amor_

_Bastante singular_

_Donde la tragedia y el dolor_

_Se han de juntar._

_Escribo esta carta_

_Para que esta historia sea un ejemplo_

_De que el verdadero amor_

_Aun perdura en el tiempo._

_Que como se esta historia?_

_La verdad, yo los acompañe_

_Y en la hora de su muerte_

_Sus almas junté._

**Holaaa para ser sincera pronto subire el de Runo y Dan, después el de Shun y Alice y por ultimo el de Shadow y Mylene. Si alguna tiene a alguna pareja digame ah! Y tambien la historia como quiere que sea, un ejeplo:**

**Fulano y Mengana: mueren juntos en un avion.**

**Por cierto, estos one shots solo seran de tragedia (quiero hacer llorar a la gente WUAJAJAJA). Alguna sugerencia no se olviden de decirmelo en un reviews. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dan y Runo

_**Él el príncipe, ella la princesa.**_

_Una tierna pareja_

_Unida por amor_

_Disfrutaba la vida_

_Llena de emoción._

_Él un bello caballero_

_De nombre Daniel_

_Tan fiel y tierno_

_Como la dulce miel._

_Ella su princesa_

_De ojos esmeraldas_

_De bonita sonrisa_

_Y dulce mirada._

_Después de un tiempo se casaron_

_Y ambos prometieron_

_Quererse mucho_

_Más allá del tiempo._

_Un cuento de hadas_

_Él el príncipe, ella la princesa_

_Pero su final_

_Seria la tragedia en esta pareja._

_A trabajas se levanto_

_Y con un dulce beso_

_De su linda amada_

_El se despidió._

_A su trabajo llego_

_Empezó a contar los minutos_

_Para volver a ver_

_A su bella Runo._

_Las horas pasaron_

_Los minutos también_

_Y al salir afuera_

_En su auto se fue._

_Antes de llegar_

_12 rosas compro_

_Para sorprender a su dama_

_Y demostrarle su amor._

_Al llegar se sorprendió_

_Al ver la puerta abierta_

_Así que entro asustado_

_Sin saber que le espera._

_Entro y la busco_

_Su nombre grito_

_Pero por mas que lo hiciera_

_Ella no contesto._

_En su habitación_

_Él la encontró_

_Y con mucho temor_

_Hacia ella se acerco._

_Ahí la vio_

_Sus ojos cerrados_

_Y su cuerpo sangrando_

_A su lado lloro._

_La policía llego_

_Su cuerpo debían llevarse_

_Pero el no quería_

_Con ella deseaba quedarse._

_Su amigo lo abrazo_

_Y calmo su dolor_

_Que a través de lágrimas_

_El lo demostró._

_Un cuento de hadas_

_Él el príncipe, ella la princesa_

_Pero su final_

_Seria la tragedia en esta pareja._

_Ya en funeral_

_De su amada estaba_

_Sin dejar de derramas_

_Sus finas lágrimas._

_Los minutos pasaron_

_La ceremonia acabo_

_Y a su auto negro_

_El se dirigió._

_Pero antes de entrar_

_Una silueta vio_

_Con dos grandes alas_

_Que perplejo lo dejo._

_Logro distinguirla_

_Era ella_

_Su dulce amada_

_Que seguía siendo bella._

"_Cuídate Dan_

_Yo te esperare_

_Y nunca olvides_

_Que siempre te amare."_

_Esas dulces palabras_

_Salieron de sus labios_

_Antes de desaparecer_

_De atrás de un árbol._

_De sus labios surco_

_Una tierna sonrisa_

_Y de ellos salieron_

"_te amo mi vida"_

_FIN._

**Hola, lo se es triste pero yo advertí. Bueno para que sepan estoy trabajando en las historias que me pidieron, así que las tendrán aunque ninguna tiene que ver con la otra. Bueno espero tener reviews, Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shun y Alice

_**En mis brazos.**_

_El destina te trajo a mi_

_Bello y tierno caballero_

_Mi príncipe azul de cuentos_

_Que me enamoro con el tiempo._

_A pesar de mis problemas_

_Tú supiste entenderme_

_Te doy las gracias a ti_

_Por amarme eternamente._

_Ahora voy a tu casa_

_Para verte nuevamente_

_A disfrutar de tu voz_

_Que me habla dulcemente._

_Al llegar encuentro una carta que dice_

_Que en el hospital estas_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces_

_Voy a ese lugar._

_Al entrar te encuentro_

_Aun estas inconciente_

_Me acerco y toco tu mejilla_

_Que aun esta caliente._

_Me había olvidado ese detalle_

_Aquella enfermedad_

_Que hace tiempo atrás_

_No me querías confesar._

_Triste me puse al saberlo_

_El destino es muy cruel_

_Al sacar de mi lado_

_Esos ojos color miel._

_El doctor me llama_

_Y me ah de informar_

_Que de este mes_

_Tú no has de pasar._

_Vuelvo contigo_

_Y lloro a tu lado_

_Te despiertas y me preguntas_

_Que me esta pasando._

_Me niego a contestarte_

_A decirte la verdad_

_Pero tu ya lo sabias_

_Pues me los has de contar._

_Te abrazo y lloro_

_No puedo más_

_Saber que te vas de mi lado_

_Y conmigo ya no estarás._

_Correspondes al abrazo_

_Y me dices al oído_

"_tranquila mi dulce Alice_

_Gracias por estar siempre conmigo"_

_Te miro a los ojos_

_Y triste digo_

_Que si tú mueres_

_Yo me voy contigo._

_Te ríes y me miras_

_Me tocas la mejilla_

_Para luego decirme_

"_no te preocupes mi vida"_

_Eso es difícil pero_

_Me quedo a tu lado_

_Y al llegar la noche_

_Te quedas dormido en mis brazos._

_Me quedo así_

_Acostada en tu cama_

_Contigo en mis brazos_

_Esperando un mañana._

_Los rayos del sol_

_Iluminan mis ojos_

_Entonces miro_

_Que eres hermoso._

_Te llamo, no contestas_

_Me eh de asustar_

_Llamo a los doctores_

_Y te han de ayudar._

_Al salir_

_Uno de ellos se acerca_

_Y me dice que tu_

_Muerto te encuentras._

_Caigo al suelo_

_Me pongo a llorar_

_Pensando en lo último_

_Que logramos hablar._

_Tu vida se fue_

_Cuando en mis brazos estabas_

_Pero al despertar_

_Ya no podía hacer nada._

_Mientras lloro_

_Oigo tu voz_

_Que me dice al oído_

_Te amo mi amor._

_Te busco y no estas_

_¿te eh de imaginar?_

_A tu dulce vos en el viento_

_Yo eh de escuchar._

_A mi casa vuelvo_

_Comienzo a llorar_

_Voy a mi habitación_

_Para con mi vida terminar._

_Tomo un cuchillo_

_Lo pienso hacer_

_Pero antes veo una carta_

_Que me pongo a leer._

"_Alice querida_

_Mi tierna flor_

_No lo hagas mi vida_

_Con eso no sanaras tu dolor._

_Vive tu vida_

_Yo aquí te espero_

_Se feliz querida_

_Eso es lo que quiero._

_Ya no hay sufrimiento_

_Ya no hay dolor_

_Aquí vivo feliz_

_Aquí te espero mi amor._

_Nunca olvides que te amo_

_Y que siempre lo are_

_Hasta la eternidad_

_Siempre te amare._

_Con esto me despido_

_Con esto te digo adiós_

_Con esto Alice querida_

_Te dejo mi corazón"_

_FIN._

**Hola bueno espero que este les haya gustado. Por cierto tengo curiosidad sobre que rima les gusta más, a mi me gusta esta: Con esto me despido**

**Con esto te digo adiós**

**Con esto Alice querida**

**Te dejo mi corazón.**

**Déjenlo en el reviews, me muero de curiosidad (^.^)**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow y Mylene

_**El rebelde y la joven.**_

_Una joven y un muchacho_

_Amigos han de ser_

_Que desde pequeños_

_Juntos se vieron crecer._

_Un chico rebelde_

_De cabello blanco_

_Y de nombre Shadow_

_De ella estaba enamorado._

_Ella es buena y tierna_

_Todo lo contrario a el_

_Que a pesar de sus diferencias_

_Amigos han de ser._

_Un día decidieron_

_Compartir más que una amistad_

_Pero sin saber que desde ese día_

_Los problemas han de comenzar._

_Sus padres no lo aceptaron_

_Por ser un chico de barrio_

_Que no vale nada_

_Por ser inferior a su lado._

_A escondidas se veían_

_Disfrutando las salidas_

_Que por ser ellos_

_Estaban prohibidas._

_Seguían saliendo_

_Sin que ella supiera_

_Que sus padres sabían_

_De aquellas salidas._

_Una noche llego_

_Ellos la esperaban_

_Y con enojo preguntaron_

_Que hacia él a su lado._

_Con gran valentía_

_Su amor defendió_

_Y con suma firmeza_

_De su casa se marcho._

_Fue con su amado_

_A buscar consuelo_

_Necesitaba de sus abrazos_

_Y de sus dulces besos._

_El allí estaba_

_El la recibió_

_Y con su tierna mirada_

_El la abrazo._

_Esa noche se amaron_

_Esa noche le demostró_

_Que él de ella_

_Se enamoro._

_Al otro día se despertó_

_Pero no lo encontró_

_Se enojo mucho_

_Pensó que con ella el jugo._

_Salio a buscarlo_

_Quizás lo encontraba_

_Pero ella no sabía_

_Que era lo que pasaba._

_Después de tanto caminar_

_En un callejón lo encontró_

_Su cuerpo sin vida_

_Por lo cual lloro._

_Tenia marcas de golpes_

_De que alguien lo ahorco_

_Entonces recordó a sus padres_

_Y con ellos se enojo._

_Decidió irse_

_Abandonar el país_

_No tenia sentido_

_El vivir ya allí._

_Tomo todas sus cosas_

_Y al aeropuerto se fue_

_Pero antes de llegar_

_Un video se ah de caer._

_Era para ella_

_Shadow lo grabo_

_Y estando en el avión_

_Ahí lo miro._

"_Hola querida_

_Hola mi amor_

_Vida mía_

_Te entrego mi corazón._

_Se lo que ocurre_

_Tus padres no me aceptan_

_Pero no te preocupes_

_Se lo que planean._

_Se que a tu lado_

_No podré estar_

_Y muerto_

_Ellos me querrán._

_No olvides que te amo_

_Aquí te esperare_

_Yo seré tu ángel_

_Yo a ti te cuidare"_

_Luego de cinco años_

_Un niño tenía_

_De nombre Shadow_

_Que le daba alegría._

_Nunca más vio a sus padres_

_Tampoco quería hacerlo_

_Pues gracias a ellos_

_Shadow había muerto._

_Era feliz_

_Y eso lo demostraba_

_Con cada sonrisa_

_En cada mañana._

_Todos los años_

_Iba al cementerio_

_Para visitar a su amado_

_Y recordar viejos tiempos._

_FIN._

**Holaaaa…lo se me ausente bastante…lo que pasa es que estuve ocupada en otro fic así que me tarde bastante en subirlo. Se me ocurrió una cosa con esto de los poemas: como todos me piden parejas yo quisiera pedirles esto: me gustaría que con la pareja que mas le guste de los poemas que escribí, hagan la historia completa. Me explico: hagamos de cuenta que elijen la historia de Dan y Runo, como esta hecha en poesía hay muchos detalles que no se dicen, por eso quien quiera puede tomar la historia y relatarla en mas palabras o capítulos, como para que la historia se entienda mejor. A quien le interese y lo haga avíseme como se va a llamar el fic así lo veo ^^ me gustaría saber que escribieron. Bueno gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Sazonara!Por cierto quisiera recomendar el fic de uan amiga es muy lindo y aunque no son muchos capitulos me parece muy llamativo se llama "Solo por ti" y es un ShunXAlice...espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Linc y Alice

_**El final de mi camino.**_

_Alice mi dulce reina_

_Mi chica perfecta_

_La muchachita por la cual_

_Haría lo que sea._

_Mi amor secreto_

_Un dulce pesar_

_Hare lo que sea_

_Con tal de contigo pode estar._

_Me levanto temprano_

_Me estoy preparando_

_Para una sorpresa_

_Que tanto eh esperado._

_Me cambio y salgo_

_Te compro unos bombones_

_Y a mitad de camino_

_También unas flores._

_Me dirijo a tu hogar_

_Tú no has de estar_

_Pero no me deprimo_

_No me voy a defraudar._

_Camino y te busco_

_Te eh de encontrar_

_Con mi amigo Shun_

_El cual tú has de besar._

_Mis brazos se debilitan_

_Las flores se caen_

_Y mis lágrimas sin duda_

_De mi rostro caen._

_Mis piernas reaccionan_

_Y empiezo a correr_

_Lo mas lejos_

_Que yo eh de poder._

_Por que Alice_

_Me haces eso a mí_

_Y yo que pensaba_

_Que era tu amado Linc._

_No lo creo_

_O no lo quiero creer_

_Pues mi corazón_

_Tú has de romper._

_Hacia cualquier dirección_

_Corro sin ver_

_Pues ya no me importa_

_No tengo nada que perder._

_Escucho que me llamas_

_Y yo me detengo_

_Sin ver que un auto_

_Me llevara al infierno._

_Lo ultimo que escucho_

_Es nombre gritar_

_De aquellos labios_

_Que siempre quise besar._

_Ahora en una camilla_

_Me eh de encontrar_

_Contigo a mi lado_

_Donde has de llorar._

_No entiendo que ocurre_

_Yo estoy bien_

_Saldré de aquí_

_Y contigo, Alice, estaré._

_Todo se vuelve blanco_

_No estoy entendiendo_

_Como es que en mi cama_

_Me encuentro durmiendo._

_Me levanto_

_Quiero verte_

_Pero al llegar a tu casa_

_Leo una carta rápidamente._

_Dice que estas en un velorio_

_De quien será?_

_Quien ah muerto?_

_Por que allí estas?_

_Me dirijo al lugar_

_Te quiero consolar_

_Y allí declararme_

_Que contigo quiero estar._

_El sitio no esta tan lejos_

_Rápido eh de llegar_

_Entro y me sorprendo_

_Todos mis amigos allí están._

_Me acerco y veo_

_A aquel cuerpo_

_Por el que todos lloran_

_Y algunos sollozan._

_Me congelo al ver_

_Ese soy yo_

_Pero como puede ser_

_Si yo aquí estoy._

_Ahora lo noto_

_Nadie se da cuenta de mí_

_De mi mera presencia_

_La cual esta muerta._

_A lo lejos visualizo_

_A un tierno ángel_

_Que con una seña me dice_

_Que ah de llevarme._

_Antes de obedecer_

_Me acerco a mi amada_

_Y en el oído le digo_

_Se feliz cada mañana._

_Me voy con ese ángel_

_Que me lleva a un lugar_

_El cual la luz_

_Me ah de cegar._

_Han pasado 10 años_

_De ti eh cuidado_

_Y de un tierno niño_

_Que mi nombre le has dado._

**Hola tiempo sin estar aquiiii, bueno quería decirles que lo de las historias que yo les dije en el capitulo anterior sigue en pie pero si quieren cambiar alguna pareja por alguna que les guste, no hay problema ^^ quizás les gusto mas una historia para otra pareja, eso esta en cada uno. Espero ver sus historias pronto un beso y sazonara!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shun y Fabia

_**El problema de ser princesa**._

_Princesa de un mundo_

_Princesa de mi corazón_

_Princesa que u día_

_Me dejo sin razón._

_De ti me eh enamorado_

_A ti no te eh de olvidar_

_A ti Fabia querida_

_Siempre te voy a recordar._

_Sabes cuanto te amo_

_Pues muchas veces te lo dije_

_Entre besos y caricias_

_Que te hacían muy felices._

_Se acaba la razón_

_Por la cual aquí estoy_

_Razón por la cual_

_Mi corazón revivió._

_Como cuesta decir adiós_

_Como cuesta despedirse_

_Como cuesta alejarnos_

_Después de haber sido tan felices._

_Pero aunque sabíamos esto_

_No nos importo nada_

_Solo nos amamos_

_Sin mirar el mañana._

_Pronto llego al fin_

_Nos tuvimos que despedir_

_Dejando contigo_

_Mis ganas de vivir._

_Odio tener que volver_

_Y verte sufrir_

_Por mi despedida_

_Por que me tengo que ir._

_Vuelvo a mi mundo_

_Todo sigue igual_

_Excepto por alguien_

_A quien no puedo olvidar._

_Mis ánimos no son los mismos_

_Ya no vuelvo a sonreír_

_Mis amigos me preguntan_

_Pero no les pienso decir._

_Sufro por ti_

_Fabia Sheen_

_Sufro por los recuerdo_

_Que tengo de ti._

_Espero que allí_

_Seas feliz_

_Espero que tu_

_Te acuerdes de mí._

_No sabes cuanto te extraño_

_Ya es insoportable_

_El no poder tener a mi lado_

_A la persona que amo._

_Pero a pesar de los meses_

_Yo no voy a olvidarte_

_Ni de perder las esperanzas_

_De contigo quedarme._

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_La princesa de mi corazón_

_La mujer por la cual_

_Perdí toda la razón_.

**Holaaaaa los e muy corto, pero lo deje con final abierto para que el que quiera escriba el final que desee, puede ser que se volvieron a encontrar como no. Eso lo dejo a su imaginación para que me sorprendan con el final. Bueno gracias a todos sus reviews! Nos vemos en el proximo que haré para RunoXShun, por pedido de Erly Misaki, no me olvido de que me lo pediste así que el próximo va dedicado a ti amiga, prometo subirlo pronto. Sayonara! Por cierto quisiera recomendar el fic de uan amiga es muy lindo y aunque no son muchos capitulos me parece muy llamativo se llama "Solo por ti" y es un ShunXAlice...espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**


	7. Chapter 7:Shun y Runo

_**La pérdida del amor.**_

_Con tu tierna mirada_

_Con tu bella sonrisa_

_Le devolviste a mi vida_

_Toda la alegría._

_Siempre fuimos amigos_

_Pero ya no más_

_Mis sentimientos_

_Yo te voy a confesar._

_En un tranquilo parque_

_Juntos hemos de caminar_

_Y te tomo la mano_

_Para poderme declarar._

_Mientras me confieso_

_Tu risa cada vez es mayor_

_Y al finalizar con mi relato_

_Me dices "yo también te amo mi amor"_

_Te abrazo feliz_

_No te voy a soltar_

_Y sin esperar un minuto más_

_Tus labios eh de probar._

_Ese día_

_El más feliz de mi vida_

_En el que gracias a ti_

_Aumento mi alegría._

_En cada salida_

_Una rosa te daba_

_Y te pedía que con ella_

_Tú me recordaras._

_En cada cita te veía_

_Con una radiante sonrisa_

_Que demostraba el amor_

_Que por mi tu tenias._

_Un día como cualquiera_

_Esa sonrisa se borro_

_Y yo preocupado_

_Pregunte que paso._

_Me lo contaste todo_

_Te vas a casar_

_Con mi amigo Dan_

_Al cual no has de amar._

_Te miro desconcertado_

_No lo puedo creer_

_Tus padres sabían lo nuestro_

_Ellos no me han de querer._

_Intento detener todo_

_Pero mis esfuerzos son en vano_

_Y me echan de la iglesia_

_Mientras te veo con el de la mano._

_Me miras con pena_

_No te quieres casar_

_Prefieres que me quede contigo_

_Y así poderte abrazar._

_Al rato te veo_

_Ya casadas estas_

_Con el que creí mi amigo_

_El no es más que un patan._

_Le dije lo nuestro_

_Fingió felicidad_

_Pero por dentro quería_

_El poderme matar._

_Me marcho de ahí_

_Me siento un idiota_

_Por haber confiado_

_En tan grande escoria._

_Al llegar a mi hogar_

_Empiezo a derramar_

_Estas finas lágrimas_

_Que no te quise demostrar._

_Han pasado ocho años_

_Ocho años sin verte_

_Ochos años en los que tu_

_Siempre estuviste en mi mente._

_Salgo y te encuentro_

_No podemos más_

_Y sin importarnos nada_

_Allí nos hemos de besar._

_Te llevo a mi casa_

_Y allí consumamos_

_Todo el amor_

_Que nos ah faltado._

_Por razones del destino_

_Dan se entero_

_Y con sus propias manos_

_El me mato._

_Tú llorabas a mi lado_

_Mientras Dan te decía_

_Que el a ti_

_Ya no te quería._

_A ti no te importo_

_Y sin más me abrazaste_

_Y con tus dulces labios_

_Un beso me dejaste._

_Narra Runo._

_Han pasado tantos años_

_Desde que recuerdo el pasado_

_Donde el destino_

_Te ah sacado de mi lado._

_Mi querido Shun_

_Mi dulce corazón_

_Un hijo tenemos_

_Del fruto de nuestro amor._

_Shuo tiene diez años_

_Es tan parecido a ti_

_Con su dulce sonrisa_

_Me devuelve las ganas de vivir._

_Dan esta cumplido_

_Con su cruel condena_

_Por sacarte de mi lado_

_Y demostrar quien era._

_Te prometo mi amor_

_Que nunca te voy a olvidar_

_Y en mi corazón_

_Tú siempre vas a estar._

**Holaaaaa…bien aquí esta, esta historia va dedicada a Erly Misaki que me lo había pedido hace tiempo y yo se lo debía ^^U, espero que te halla gustado por cierto también gracias por leer todos los poemas aunque no hallan sido quizás las parejas que esperabas. Bueno gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews…por cierto Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori….prometo hacer el de la pareja de AnubiasXSellon lo antes posible como hice el de ShunXFabia. Prometo escribirles los que me pidieron y gracias por su paciencia y por leer. Sayonara!**


End file.
